


The Black Eyed Bird

by Exodius8496



Category: The Raven - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exodius8496/pseuds/Exodius8496
Summary: Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe’s The Raven





	The Black Eyed Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe’s The Raven

The Black Eyed Bird 

'Twas midnight in my mansion crescent moon waining, a dark blue surrounds the sky with white blades of light to which a boom falls shortly after.   
My blood frozen from the raging wind.   
I wake startled gasping for breath, my body stiff my heart racing.   
It was here with me in my silent room.   
That creature I had long since forgotten.   
Its shadow was stalking me,  
Trying to pry its way into my mind.   
I screamed out to it and begged and pleaded.   
"Have mercy on me! I didn't mean any harm!"  
I open my eyes and gasped at what I saw.   
My bird was looking up at me it's claws on my belly.   
It's wings and body decayed.   
I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried.   
My heart stoped beating when I saw its black beady eyes staring into my soul.


End file.
